


supplications from the mouth of a cauterized rag doll

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: And Deteriorates From There, Cannibalism, Cause Yeah The OC Is Kinda Into It, Dismemberment, Don't say I didn't warn you, Drama, Fic Starts Based On That Scene at the End of Vol. 4, Horror, M/M, Mild Vore Kink, Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: ........ because the best way to introduce one of my OCs is to have Tyrian rip his arm off and eat it.Yeah.





	supplications from the mouth of a cauterized rag doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorInPlatinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorInPlatinum/gifts).



> HI, I'm terrible, and this based on the [Cannibalism Tyrian](http://colorinplatinum.tumblr.com/post/169913033289/cannibalism-tyrian) picture that ColorInPlatinum drew. (And my stupid comment that it looked like the victim was ok with being eaten because the hand is giving a thumbs-up.)

~ supplications from the mouth of a cauterized rag doll ~

"I'm disappointed in you."

It really came as no surprise that those simple words held the power to _break_ Tyrian in a way that even losing a part of his body had not. As the poor, abused Creature of Grimm dissolved under his onslaught, the scorpion Faunus scanned the surrounding area for a new target.

He'd almost given the room up for empty when his gaze snagged on something slinking about in the shadows.

Was Cinder still here?

No... as the figure came forward into the circle of light cast by the candles, Tyrian recognized him. Lunar Brighton, a starfish Faunus. Lower on the hierarchy than even Cinder's little pets. Despite the number and frequency of times he'd been vivisected by Dr. Watts, the man bore no scars on his torso. They still weren't sure whether the regenerative ability was the man's Semblance or part of his starfish nature.

The fight - or, more accurately, the  _attack_ , since Lunar did nothing to defend himself - started with Tyrian pouncing upon the other man, determined to give him some scars to match Tyrian's own.

It ended with glassy eyes staring up at him, a vacant smile gracing Lunar's lips as Tyrian crouched over him. Lunar's right fist was still clenched in that ridiculous thumbs-up signal as the knuckles crunched between Tyrian's teeth.

Time passed oddly for Tyrian. It seemed that only seconds ago, he had been preparing to pounce upon the unfortunate intruder. He had no memory of wrenching his victim's arm from the shoulder, yet here it was in his hands, detached from its previous owner, the ends too ragged to have been separated with the use of a blade. Blood leaked from one corner of Tyrian's lips as a maniacal giggle escaped around the mess of shredded flesh and shattered bones that crowded his mouth.

A small eternity passed between each bite, each grueling grind of the shards and strings that composed the predator's meal, until they became something capable of being swallowed.

The prey, in repose, smiled serenely as his own blood dripped from the end of his severed appendage to paint his chest and fleck his face. If only the consecrated nectar of his devourer's tears would deign to fall on him as well, Lunar would die happy. Not literally, of course; he could already feel his Aura combining forces with his innate healing ability to begin the genesis of his new limb. He wondered idly if it would be anywhere near finished growing by the time the old one was fully consumed.

Pain flared. The quicker the regeneration, the more Lunar _felt_ it in every cell. Regrowing a limb painlessly could take days. But he wanted it to be ready, should Tyrian's rage require another sacrifice before it was assuaged.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the Vocaloid song "Amygdala's Rag Doll". (sung by Oliver, written/produced by GHOST)
> 
> This is NOT being cross-posted to FFN, for obvious reasons.


End file.
